Human (Race)
The human race (scientific name: homo-sapiens) is a widely common race among certain sectors of the omniverse. While indeed it may be that humans are famously known in the Sol system (a.k.a. the Solar System), and Aion which seems to be the Sniperdraconian version of Sol, both versions of Earth are robust and vastly populated with that of humans. While it remains unclear how many members of mankind, or better known to the Atlesian Sniperdraconians as 'humanity' that exist throughout the vast and endless omniverse, they are a fairly weak race in comparison to the Sniperdraconians, and are no match for Aurorans or other lifeforms that do not persist on organic nor synthetic matter, but rather exist as pure forms of energy. The Atlas Council have also noted and declared the humans are but an actual intended slave race ruled by their predators otherwise known as governments, mega-corporations, theocratic cults, etc., but humanity can persist of multiple purposes albeit good or bad, once in a few lifetimes perhaps both, which is what gives humanity it's enigmatic entity. Known Conflicts with Humanity Seeing the humans are easy to persuade and confuse by their predators through the force of lying and propaganda, that or two other alien races that have humanity enslaved for a specific purpose to serve the old empire whether it'd be against their will or not. As the Atlesian and Zynite reptlian races have noted the humans mostly as compliant slaves, rather cattle to their elite members, be it kings, queens, or even that of presidents, prime ministers, and military dictators, it would be fully reasonable as to why the Sniperdraconians should police human visitors whenever they come to Mars or any other territory subject to the imperial jurisdiction of Atlas. Humans are typically hunted down for sport by the Zynite Blackdraconians however, because trespassing would basically mean instant death to those unlucky in the fold of it's Autarchtry. Humans are recognized as the first wave among the frontlines, serving the enemies of the Sniperdraconian Empire, the Blackdraconian Dominion and elsewhere. And those who are not members of the United States and NATO alliance aggression, are more times than not, considered second class citizens in the eyes of the Martian Sniperdragon Kingdom's leadership, the Atlas Empire Council, the Galactic Nations coalition, and even that of the Citadel Council consisting that of Asari, Turians and Salarians as major members of it's council. Humans can be unpredictable, and to justify paranoia of the Sniperdraconian leadership, many can be power-hungry opportunists, many can be enemy spies and sleepers in service of hostile governments like the United States' very own Washington D.C. (the Deep State/Shadow Government), many can be freeloaders as they are radical and over-religious insurgents as to every reason why human visitors from Earth to Mars are stopped, interrogated and subject to background checks by the Sniperdragon Kingdom's Capital Police (SKCP) at the checkpoints in New Avalon's spaceports. Despite the popular Sniperdraconian belief that humanity is technically evil, there are few members among the Atleisan Dragonkind community such as Emperor Slyther himself, and his trustee friend and ally among the ranks of the Atlas Defense Force, General Owyn Locke of whom is a cyber-specialist and a grandmaster of electronic warfare, whom also seeks for a peaceful co-existence with the humans. Both these men are willing to let humanity redeem itself. However, such figures like ADF's General Tyrone Kahn, and former, yet the 2nd Chief Commander of STAG, Garrus Knight, are men whom are more ruthless and merciless towards humanity, known to be misanthropes at their finest. Because they recognize the most violent roots of humanity as tribals and savages, these Sniperdraconian war-lords are not afraid to respond to as such with the same and equal caliber of violence. Trivia *Captain N, Solid Snake, the Mario brothers, the Mushroom Kingdom princesses, the Lucian dynasty, and a few members of the now defunct UNSC, such as Master Chief, Sgt. Avery Johnson, Cpt. Thomas Lasky, etc., are all known members of humanity and those who have the mercy, the respect, the military pardon, and kindred spirits of God-Emperor Slytheron Sniperdragon himself. Sufficient evidence enough to prove that there are indeed good humans who are on famously and well-verified friendly terms with the Sniperdraconian Empire. *Specific Earth banners such as the United States of America, Israel, Poland, Saudi Arabia, the Vatican, Bliderberg group, and minor allies to the US-NATO coalition are the most hated by the Sniperdraconian empire forces and other members of the GN coalition, that to which Emperor Slyther gives permission and consent to General Kahn and ex-Cmdr. Garrus Knight to openly attack in retaliation for their aggression upon Russia, the Sniperdragon Kingdom and others. Category:Races